westronilfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Characters
These are the players used in this world. Arnoria Campaign These are the characters and events during our introduction to D&D and the campaign that followed. Eventually, members of the group fell away. A new group was pulled together and as some were new, it was decided to roll new characters and create a spin-off in the same universe. Players (Arnoria) * Ian (Rory) and Coby * Nick (Albert) * Logan (Faynor) and Greywind * Trey (Estoria) * Quinn * Ben (Benjen) * John * Hannah (Korra) * Ed (Turdek) * Gabby (Doodle) Quest History (Arnoria) * August 0: John, Ian, Albert, and Logan meet in Dervin's Pass and began their first quest in saving Dervin's Mine. After recovering this, the group is hailed as heroes. ** During a tournament held in their honor, Ben and Quinn join the party. ** After battle wounds and rabies plague Albert, he temporarily leaves the party. ** The Battle of Dervin's Pass occurs ** The party leaves the town, heading north ** Ian saves a baby cobold who was infected and adopts it * September 0: After incurring serious injuries against spiders, John and Ian leave the party ** Albert recovers and rejoins the party ** Trey joins the party ** The party gets to Kein Castle and go through the process of clearing it out of evil on behalf of the mermen in exchange for passage across the river. ** Logan goes to the Kyrklt Woods and obtains a wolf pup which he can train, and an albino which is too simple to train * October 0: After clearing out the Kein Castle, the party heads north to Wyndhall. ** Ian rejoins the party ** Hannah joins the party ** Ed joins the party ** The Slaughter of Haufinger occurs * November 0: The party continues to Wyndhall ** A prized magical item is destroyed in lava after being sought after by the Dark Lord Hadron ** The group arrives at Wyndhall and are labeled as traitors ** Estoria leaves the party ** They meet with the king and the high inquisitor who, serving the deity Alag, creates a culture of fear ** In the city, Turdek gets a girlfriend. However, she is promptly kidnapped and likely taken south, to The Nail. ** The party meets with one family who is soon to be on trial *** This person runs off and the party must retrieve him. In doing so, Turdek and Korra are seriously injured. *** Korra leaves the party * December 0: The trial commences, but the Faynor and Albert manage to save this person ** After festivities end, the party begins a trek to the Citadel, roughly 170 northeast, to heal Turdek ** They meet a woman in an inn who has lost her daughter, they rescue her from nearby rogues *** The rogues intended on ransoming her for 200 platinum pieces to a place called the "Morning Star" *** After leaving from Aurora's Ranch, Doodle joins the party * January 0: The party stops at a nearby town on the way to the Citadel ** The lord and company is murdered, and an epic battle occurs between a local potion merchant and a dark wizard ** Most people are evacuated, but the town is destroyed Ernos Campaign (The War of the Stallion) These are the players and events during the Winter and Spring of 2015, with a mostly new group. Players (Ernos) * Aaron (Zuko) * Andrew (Lupin / Aeryth) * Will (Cho Min) * Chris (Burik) * Ed (Tharivol) * Rich (Selim Bradley / ) * Max (Maksar) * With Logan and Nick acting as Co-DMs Quest History (Ernos) * Late March 1: A group of adventurers find themselves at Gristmill. ** Zuko is captured for trespassing and resisting arrest. He is sent to prison in Red Grass ** A botched rescue attempt marks Tharivol and Cho Min as bandits * April 1: The group arrives at Red Grass ** Aeryth is killed by a group of three thieves ** Trials occur for Cho Min, who confessed, and Zuko, as well as other individuals *** Zuko and Cho Min are both sentenced to military service. *** Zuko travels to Smallgarden, meeting with other PCs and escapes service through faking death *** Cho Min travels north, finding Norman the kid and arrives at Graystream ** Selim Bradley dies ** Most of the party unites in Smallgarden ** The brewery Lupin purchased turned out to be owned by the state, not the original owner ** Maksar joins the party Category:PCs